Guardians
by Dreams To Life
Summary: There are a new group of Mutants at Xaviers and someone wants them gone. Who will go to the lengths of getting a mutant to kill their own? Who would blast them out of the sky? Mystery is sure in the air.
1. Application

~Send entry to taylakins (at) windowslive (dot) com or in review. I'm not completely sure how many I'll except.~

-I'll probably make various stories out of this, have one big plotline and then have random fluff\dark\random chapter here and there. PM me if you want to know details-

Your name:

Email (optional- I'll only need to it discuss various things about the character):

Character-

Basic Info-

Full name:

Age:

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Occupation:

Good, bad or neutral?:

Hometown:

Current Location:

Education:

Other:

Power(s) Info-

Power(s):

Notes on power:

Weakness (If any):

Age they got power(s):

Why they got power(s):

Codename:

Other notes:

Appearance-

Hair colour:

Style:

Eye colour:

Skin tone:

Glasses or contacts?:

Height:

Weight:

Scars, birthmarks, tattoos, ect?:

Other:

Link to picture of character (can be real picture or cartoon) ((optional)):

Personality-

General:

Habits:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Comfortable when:

Uncomfortable when:

Talents\skills:

Flaws:

Darkest secret:

One word to describe themselves:

What they like about themselves:

What they dislike:

How they relate to other people:

How others see them:

Crush(es):

Crushees:

Other:

Family-

Mother:

Relationship with them:

Father:

Relationship with them:

Siblings:

Type of childhood:

Other:

Favourites-

Music artist:

Clothing:

Possession(s):

Person:

Movie(s):

Food\drink:

Place:

Hobbies:

Other:

My OC-

Basic Info-

Full name: Corrie (coh-ree) Devan.

Age: 16

Nickname(s): None.

Gender: Female.

Occupation: Student.

Good, bad or neutral?: Good.

Homecity: New York.

Current location: Xavier Institute.

Education: Finishing high school

Other:

Power(s) Info-

Power(s): Dream manifestation.

Notes on power: Her dreams come to life, so has to be careful she doesn't have nightmares or if someone walks a monster could kill them.

Weakness (If any): Disapears if wakes up.

Age they got power(s): 14

Why they got power(s): Random.

Codename: Dreamer

Other notes: Avoids horror movies so she doesn't have nightmares.

Appearance-

Hair colour: Dyed black.

Style: Shoulder length, curly.

Eye colour: Brown.

Skin tone: Fair.

Glasses or contacts?: Both.

Height: 5 foot 4 inches.

Weight: 116 pounds.

Scars, birthmarks, tattoos, ect?: Scar on ankle when she shattered it and needed surgery to fix it.

Other:

Link to picture of character (can be real picture or cartoon) ((optional)): tay-ali-chan (dot) deviantart (dot) com /#/d372dkv

Personality-

General: Talkative, trusting, smilie. Always there for everyone, good and bad. Jumps into things without thinking. Can be a little shy and silly.

Habits: Tapping foot when sitting.

Strengths: Can make others feel better easily.

Weaknesses: Too easy to trust.

Comfortable when: Listening to\playing music.

Uncomfortable when: Bored.

Talents\skills: Plays violin, ballet.

Flaws: Impatiant, talks too much, can be vain.

Darkest secret: Power.

One word to describe themselves: Random.

What they like about themselves: The ability to help people.

What they dislike about themselves: She gets sad easily.

How they relate to other people: Quite well. Likes to be around people.

How others see them: Always smiling and laughing.

Crush(es): None.

Crushees: None.

Other:

Family-

Mother: Laura.

Relationship with them: Normal teenager\parent relationship.

Father: Miles.

Relationship with them: She doesn't like him. They always got on each others nerves.

Siblings: None.

Type of childhood: Normal. Went to school and had good friends until she got her powers and was invited to the Xavier Institute.

Other:

Favourites-

Music artist(s): Evanescence, Emilie Autumn and Paramore.

Clothing: Legwarmers and cyber goggles.

Possesion(s): iPod, laptop.

Person: Logan.

Movie(s): Underworld.

Food\drink: Fries, chocolate milkshakes.

Place: On the beach.

Hobbies: Playing violin, gaming, running around.

Other:


	2. Chapter 1 Drawings and Danger Rooms

(I loved writing this, it was so much fun!)

After all the noise at breakfast, Angie decided to take her notebook and find a shady spot to draw. She wanted to forget all about what happened at breakfast when someone accidentally dropped a big jug of water on Kaitlyn and got her freaked out. She shifted into her dragon form, due to her fear of water, and destroyed half of the dining room with her shear size alone. Angie knew that it was going to cost a fortune to fix and everyone was screaming because of the fire spraying from Kaitlyn's mouth, so she closed her eyes and rewound time. She saw that Kurt was about to walk into Kaitlyn while holding a bit jug of iced water; so she ran over and took the jug just seconds from when it would have connected with English girl.

Angie shook herself out of her flashback and leaned her head against the tree she was sitting beneath. She was tempted to let herself fall asleep, but she was determined to not let her powers drain her completely, so she took a sketching pencil out of her case and began drawing what she saw in front of her.

Shannon and Corrie were playing violin together near the front doors, being watched by Jean and Scott who had just walked through the doors, probably heading into town. She saw the laughter on Shannon's face as Corrie messed up and had to repeat the notes she was trying to play. She ended up giving up and hitting Shannon with her bow.

Behind her, Angie heard leaves crackling, obviously the person didn't mind letting everyone know where they were. She turned around to see a girl with nearly white hair stomping across the yard angrily. She saw Angie staring at her, "What?" She snarled, "Got a problem?" She locked her unusual eyes with Angie's chocolate brown ones. Angie knew who it was; the white hair, red eyes, and English accent gave it away.

Freya, or Crimsonia, was possibly the most antisocial person Angie had ever seen. She ignored everyone for the first few days she was here, locking her bedroom door and blasting music way too loud. The Professor eventually talked her into leaving her room, but she still glared at everyone as if she was here against her will.

Freya stormed off after a few seconds, leaving Angie alone with her picture again. Suddenly she wasn't in the mood to draw anymore.

***-xme-xme-xme-***

"Abby!" Alex called up the stairs to Abigail, who was talking with Storm. He grinned when he caught up with her and pulled her towards the danger room. "Sorry, Storm, but this Fox needs practice."

Abby groaned inwardly and mentally prepared herself. "Who else is going in today?" She asked quietly.

Alex grinned again. "We're going in alone, but the Prof asked for you, me, Teddy, Corrie and Aden."

She saw Teddy biting her nails and looking down at the danger room from the relative safety of the control room. They joined her, Aden, who was standing in the corner of the room fidgeting, and Corrie, who was trying to talk to Aden. They looked almost trusting of each other, but things seemed slightly shy and awkward between them. She saw Alex and dragged Aden to join the rest of the teenagers.

"Why aren't you suited up?" Teddy asked the raven haired girl, still chewing her nails to bits.

"My powers only work when I'm asleep. So either I risk getting killed while trying to nap, or learn how to work this thing so I can torture- I mean, test you guys." She was about to start flicking switches when the Professor wheeled through the elevator doors.

"You should learn what those buttons do before you start pressing them." He said, stopping beside her.

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Professor."

He smiled at the group. "Now, Thea, why don't you go first?"

Teddy shook her head vigorously. "No thanks, Professor."

"I'll go." Alex volunteered and everyone cheered as he entered the elevator.

***-xme-xme-xme-***

"Alright, Alex. We'll start out easy to test your control." Corrie spoke into the loudspeaker.

He nodded and cracked his neck. "I'm ready."

The Professor nodded to Corrie, who pressed a big blue button. The floor shook as whip-like tentacles started attacking Alex violently. He opened his palms and near-invisible energy blasted the whips. The onlookers could only see a ripple in the air, then the tentacles broke in half, nearly hitting Alex in the process.

"That was it?" He laughed.

Corrie smiled evilly. 'You have no idea, Dynamo.' She thought. She flicked a switch that activated the lazers. She could see him turn around in shock as he was blasted backwards. His uniform was burnt and a bloody patch was seen on his chest, though almost instantly, he was healed and his chest was pale and muscly again.

He opened his palm again and the lazer was blasted apart. "This is too easy, Dreamer." He called up to her.

"Fine then. Have it your way." She said. She started pressing all the buttons she could see. She wasn't psychic, but she could feel the Professor facepalming behind her.

Everything started moving and exploding and attacking Alex. He managed to dodge the first few drills and claws, but he had to catch the other whips with his strength alone, which was above average for a human, was not mutant super strength. He threw it aside and began blasting everything that came near him. He was able to ward off a few attacks, but he wasn't fast enough for the claw. It picked him up and dragged him 80 feet into the air. He struggled and Corrie saw the raw panic on his face. She quickly found the override button and the claw dropped Alex onto the floor gently.

"God, Dreamer, could've given me some warning." He tried to shrug it off as a joke, but Corrie saw the fear still on his face.

She made her way quickly down into the danger room and ran over to him. She hugged him tightly, apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Dynamo. I didn't mean for that to happen."

He hugged back, but she felt his heart racing. "It's fine. I could've handled it."

"I know. But I'm still sorry."

"Maybe you should get some lunch. I'll take over from here." The Professors voice came over the loudspeaker.

They both nodded and exited the danger room.

(THE FIRST CHAPTER! WOOOT! What did you think? Did I portray everyone well? Please comment if you like.)


	3. Chapter 2 Rain Fire Food and Films

(I'm so sorry for not putting this in the first chapter-

Characters in chapter 1-

Angie belongs to TranformersLover95

Kaitlyn belongs to Cloudy- TheNightmareQueen

Shannon belongs to AmuletSpade

Corrie belongs to me

Freya belongs to Bluejayz35

Alex belongs to A-Rog

Abby belongs to kiralol101

Teddy belongs to fallingstar1011

Aden belongs to capricorn66

Chapter 2-

Archie belongs to The Evil Hillbilly

Alley belongs to AlyCat3

Kallen and Kale belong to San child of the wolves

All other OCs will be included, just not in all the chapters. :)

(Sorry it took so so long to write this. I've been watching too much vlogbrothers and reading too much fanfiction. I hope you like it, and if it doesn't make sence now, it will later... Hopefully...)

It began to rain. And while most people ran inside grumbling and wet, Archie sat on a bench completely dry, as he was manipulating the water to avoid him. He felt that things were getting too quiet and still, so he ran into the entrance to talk to the first person he saw. It happened to be a pretty blonde girl, who was reading. She was one of the newer students that he hadn't met, but he saw her arrive, unconscious, with Kurt and Evan. She was a mess and was covered in cuts and bruises, but he couldn't deny her obvious beauty. He hadn't seen her since she arrived 3 days earlier.

"Hey." He said when he approached her.

She looked up from her book and regarded him. "Hello." She said dully before raising the book to hide her face.

"I'm Archie." He tried again, wanting to become friends.

She lowered the book and raised an eyebrow. "Alley."

"Uh. Nice weather we've been having..." Archie attempted.

Alley took one look outside at the heavy rain and raised the book to her face again.

Scott ran in and called out to Archie, "Hey, we've got new mutant on the loose. The Professor asked that you come."

Archie shrugged and waved to Alley as he left with Scott.

***-xme-xme-xme-***

"Where are we going?" Archie asked, buckling his seat belt.

"Las Vegas." Scott replied.

Archie shifted in his seat. Deserts definitely weren't his thing. There would be hardly any water to use, and that made him uncomfortable.

Storm, Bobby and Jean were coming as well, which struck Archie as strange. Why would they need so many people for one mutant?

It was apparent why when they got to the house. It was far out in the desert, no other houses could be seen anywhere and only the lights of the jet and the fire lit the darkened sand and concrete.

The house was in flames. It made Archie's stomach churn; no one could be alive in there.

"Archie, Bobby, can you stop the fire?" The Professor asked.

Both boys nodded and began to attack the fire with everything they had. Storm had started rain that helped most of the outside, but Archie and Bobby fought the flames inside. The staircase seemed to be in one piece, so Archie called to Bobby, "You stay down here, I'll go up." Bobby could only nod and cough in the smoke.

Upstairs wasn't any better than down. The water that Storm sent inside bubbled in the heat and Archie had to work fast to contain the fire and open doors to find the people trapped inside. Only one door was locked and he had to become water to sneak beneath it. Inside was obviously a laboratory, it had broken beakers, microscopes and machines around the room. Two people in white lab jackets were passed out on the ground and a teenager hung half-out of one of the machines.

Archie grabbed the teenager first and unlocked the door from the inside. The fire was nearly dead and he saw Bobby and Scott searching for other people.

"They're in there." Archie pointed at the room he'd exited.

He dragged the teenager outside and into the jet. He put him down and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw another boy, exactly like the one he'd just put down, except he looked like a ghost.

"You're okay, Kallen." He reassured the unconscious one, stroking his hair, which was the colour of perfect violets while his own was a sandy brown.

Archie had the urge to see if he could put his hand through the ghost-looking one until Jean interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello? Are you okay? We're here to help." She stepped closer to the boys.

The ghost looked up. "We're okay." He went back to his twin as he woke up.

"Kale..." Was the first thing he muttered.

The ghost called Kale took his twins hand.

"Why can I see through you?" Kallen asked tiredly.

"I'm not sure. I'm still alive. I know it, but I don't have a body. I suppose our parents were right after all." He added the last part with open venom and bitterness on his face, which didn't suit him at all.

***-xme-xme-xme-***

Back at the mansion, Aden was eating dinner. He sat alone at the end of the table, eating slowly. Everyone else had left, but he came after dinner. Jean knew that he didn't like to eat with everyone, so she saved him a plate and left it in the kitchen.

He silently thanked her as he chewed thoughtfully. He didn't know why she was being so kind to him, especially after he nearly blew her up when they met.

"Aden?" He heard a girl's voice call into the dim.

"Yes?" He replied, unsure of who the voice belonged to.

It was Shannon. "We're going to see a movie. You wanna come?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"On, come on. It'll be fun!" She poked him spontaneously. "Alex and Kitty and Teddy and Corrie and Rogue and everyone will be there!"

When he heard his friend's names he considered it. "What movie?"

"Dunno," her Scottish accent cut up her words slightly, "some action-y one that Alex picked." She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the table. He loosened her grip and pushed her away. She turned around and put her hands on her hips irritably. "You need to start trusting us. We're your friends."

"Who said anything about trust?" Aden challenged angrily. "I didn't even agree to come." He sat back down with an ugly frown on his face. He started tapping his foot to a beat only he could hear when the door opened again. "Shannon? Aden? Are you guys coming?" Corrie walked in, tripping over a side table as she felt her way around the room.

Aden could only snort beside his anger. "Shouldn't you be wearing your glasses?" He asked dryly.

Corrie swore as she hit her shin. "They're in my bag." They heard a zip being undone and her shuffling around in it. "So, are you guys coming?"

Shannon smiled as she walked towards the door. "I'm going. I can't convince this stubborn goat though." She waltzed out and left the other two alone.

"Why won't you come?" Corrie said sadly, pulling on her thick, half-frame glasses. Her eyes were almost bug-like with them on and Aden had to stop himself from laughing and hurting her feelings.

"I don't need to be there." He stated simply.

"We want you there." She said sadly and pouting childishly.

Aden snorted again. "We? You're my only friend here and I'm not even sure if we're that."

He regretted saying it immediately as her eyes clouded with tears. "You don't want to be my friend?" Her voice was very soft and child-like.

"No! I didn't mean that." He groaned loudly. "But if you want me to go that badly, I'm sure everyone could deal with it."

"Apologize." Corrie demanded, like a toddler.

"For what?"

"Being rude to Shannon and me."

Aden took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He mumbled uncomfortably.

The bespeckled girl smiled as if nothing had happened. "Well, let's go!"

(Thank you for reading! Comments and constructive criticisim is welcomed.)


	4. Chapter 3 Blasted and Captured

(O/M\Gosh. I has tons of reviews! *squee* But I have some bad\sad\annoying news. I'm going back to school on the 4th of Feb. I'll be a year 11. so I won't have as much time for writing, which means updates will be even longer between. I'm sorry, I really am, and I'll still try really hard to get chapters out as soon as I finish them.)

((By the way, if you haven't already noticed, I won't be focusing around the real XME characters at all. They'll still be there as supporting characters, but they won't be main characters.))

***-xme-xme-xme-***

On the way back to the mansion, Kallen became alert and suspicious. Kale held his hand and kept staring at everyone, as if he were going to ask a question, but he lowered his eyes when anyone caught his gaze.

"So, your names are Kale and Kallen?" Archie tried at conversation.

They both nodded.

"Uh... Are they your parents?" He pointed at the two unconscious scientists lying in the back.

The twins exchanged a look and nodded again.

"Do you talk to anyone besides each other?"

They shrugged in unison. "Yeah."

Archie nodded slowly and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. These people were difficult to talk to and the silence was becoming uncomfortable

"We'll be landing in a few minutes." Scott told them.

Archie turned away from the twins and looked out the window. It was dark and raining still, there were too many clouds to see the buildings of Bayville. The only thing he could see outside was a bright light growing closer. He leaned away from the window and checked the console at the front of the jet. Everything seemed normal and there were no warning lights or sounds.

He looked outside and saw the light, or light's' now, almost upon them.

"Scott!" He yelled. "What the Hell are those?"

Scott turned around, saw the lights, swore loudly and jerked the jet to the left. The missiles, as they just found out the lights were, missed them narrowly but turned around after a hundred feet and came at them again.

They were faster than anything Archie had ever seen and blasted the jet easily.

"HOLY SH-"

*-xme-xme-xme-*

"Aden, Corrie, can I speak to you, please?" The Professor headed the two off as they were walking towards the car.

They stopped and turned around slowly. "Yes, Professor?" They said innocently.

"You aren't in trouble, don't worry." He smiled. "The new students will be here soon. I'd like you two to show them around."

"We're about to head to a movie, Prof, can't Scott and Jean do it?" Corrie whined.

"They have other commitments, Corrie, and the new students would probably feel better knowing you two are new as well."

Aden shrugged. "I don't mind, much."

"Fiiiiine!" the girl tossed her hair. "It'll probably be fun anyway." She brightened.

They watched the Professor roll away and sighed. "I'd better text Teddy." Corrie pulled out her little cellphone and started texting rapidly.

"Jeez, you text fast." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She looked up at him while still texting. "What?"

He took her glasses off her and watched as she still texted accurately. "You're so weird."

Corrie snatched her glasses back and began to walk towards the plane hanger. "It took you this long staying in the mansion to figure that out?"

***-xme-xme-xme-***

"They're stuck showing the newbies around." Teddy read off her phone.

Angie gathered her yellow maxi dress up and climbed into her van. "We'll just have to go without them." Teddy, Kitty, Rogue, Alex, Alley, Kurt and Shannon got in as well.

The trip to the theatre was noisy and Angie felt like she wanted to plug her ears, but she endured it because of the movie. 'Just think of seeing Orlando Bloom.' She chanted in her head.

Teddy laughed at one of Alex's many bad jokes and looked out at the passing forest. She her sky-blue eyes narrowed as she saw something flash in amongst the trees. She was about to ask if someone else had seen it when a person jump out in front of the van. Angie screamed, but it was too late to stop the vehicle. Suddenly the girl held up a hand and the van jolted to a stop. She stopped a moving vehicle with her bare hands and didn't even break a sweat.

Teddy instantly knew that this girl was no good and was proved right when she pulled Angie out of the drivers seat and threw her against a nearby tree, she was knocked out. She did the same to Kurt quickly and Teddy knew why immediately. She was getting rid of the people who could have gotten help or changed the situation.

Alex began to throw energy at her, which didn't seem to help much, she held her ground. Her honey coloured ringlets didn't even look messed up as he tried to hold her off.

"JO! GET TO HER!" Teddy heard he yell her other name, which startled her. People normally called her Teddy.

Alley had turned into a tiger and attempted to claw the girl, but she shrugged the attack off and pushed her to the ground. She was unstoppable.

Teddy immediately began to search around the girls mind and tried to control her. It was like being in the mind of an animal, she only knew her own name, which was Harley, and the reason she was doing what she was doing. She was doing this because they were in her territory, but someone influenced her... She couldn't quite fine out who... She could see a face but not a name...

"THEA!" Alex was thrown back as Teddy came back to her own senses. She saw all her friends lying injured or unconscious and began to try to take over control of the girl again. She was scared and couldn't control her powers properly.

The last thing she felt was the girls nails dig into her neck then blackness.

(Okay! Another chapter! Before I go on:

Harley belongs to Cloudy- TheNightmareQueen.

(Now that the disclamer is done- I feel I must say I'm sorry for using Corrie a lot. I didn't really notice until now, but I think I just feel more comfortable writing her because I know her more. I know that's no excuse, but I do.)

(Another thing I was going to say... I've forgotten...)


	5. Chapter 4 What's Happening?

(CHAPTER 4! I feel so proud. I think I've gotten this far so quickly because of your undying support! I'm so thankful for you, my readers, because you give me a reason to write!)

*-xme-xme-xme-*

Mia Dardren-Grahm paced her apartment and sighed more than a few times. She kept going to pick up her phone, but paused at the last minute to turn away and begin pacing again.

She didn't know if she wanted help. She felt that she was doing fine on her own. But the ink kept running off her papers and ruining her art. It was effecting her grades when all she could hand in was a blotch of ink dripping off the bottom of a canvas.

Mia finally picked up the phone and the business card she kept in her bedside table and punched in the number.

"Hello?"

*-xme-xme-xme-*

Kale panicked when he woke up, he felt like he couldn't move he was lying, staring up at the blue sky. Around him were trees and underneath him could only be cold, hard dirt. He called out to his twin, but he got no response. He heard Archie call out as well, he sounded far away.

"Hello." A voice said nearby.

Kale looked around, but there was nobody around. "Is anyone there?" He called out.

A girl stepped out of the shadows. She couldn't have been more than 12 years old. Her dark hair was tied in low pigtails, it was so long it nearly reached her knees. But her eyes are what unnerved Kale completely. They were completely white, no pupil or iris.

"Who are you?" The boy said when he'd found his voice.

She smiled sweetly and cocked her head slightly. "I'm Lira."

Kale tried to sit up again, but found that he was bound to the ground by unseen hands. "Are you doing this?" He asked quietly.

Lira smiled wider. "Maybe, maybe not." She said in a sing-song voice. "I didn't know my powers extended to persons without physical bodies." She whispered, looking down suddenly and looking far older than she did a second ago. Her eyes became black, soulless and evil. When she looked up again, she was a young girl again with the white eyes.

"Who are you?" Kale prompted again.

Lira sat down next to him. "I'm Lira, silly."

"Can you let me go, Lira?" He tried to keep his voice even, but fear kept breaking his voice.

She stopped smiling and shook her head, her eyes were black again. "You can't go yet."

"Why?"

"You're one of us now. No matter where you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Goodbye, Kale Salo."

She disappeared as Kallen burst into the clearing.

*-xme-xme-xme-*

"It's taking them a long time. Shouldn't they be back by now?" Corrie lounged on a swivel chair that was placed in the jet hanger for some reason while Aden leaned against the wall.

Aden shrugged.

"Well, I'm bored!" She attempted to get off the chair, but the floor was too slippery and it rolled away, leaving Corrie on the ground. "Ow..." She muttered into the concrete.

Aden rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The automatic door swished open and Abby stood, looking around. "Um, hi guys." She said quietly.

"Abby!" Corrie jumped up and hugged her. This is considered a normal greeting from Corrie.

"Hi Corrie." Abby shrugged out of the hug. "Where is everyone? I was studying and now everyone's gone."

"Movie." Aden said.

"They didn't ask me if I wanted to go." She said sadly.

Aden snorted. "There was a sign on your door saying 'Do Not Disturb'."

Abby looked up. "Oh, I forgot."

"Well, the only people who didn't go are us, Kaitlyn and Nicolette. Oh, and Freya! I don't think she likes me..." Corrie sat down on the swivel chair again.

Aden started walking around the room aimlessly. "I don't think she likes anyone, much."

They stayed like that for a while longer, until Corrie got bored again. "When are they going to get here?"

"Maybe we should find the Professor or Logan?" Abby supplied.

Aden agreed, so they left Corrie to stay and wait and went in search of the adults.

"Where are they? It's like a ghost town here." Abby said after fifteen minutes of looking.

"I know what you mean." Aden knocked on the Professor's office door again. There was no answer, but they entered anyway.

"Um, Professor?" There was noone in the room.

Abby closed the door. "This is officially freaky."

*-xme-xme-xme-*

"Has anyone seen Shannon?" Alex heard voices whispering. He lifted his head, which felt groggy and slow, like he'd just woken up from a deep sleep. He hadn't felt that way for years, he hadn't slept in more than two years. His powers prevented him from sleeping, so he had no idea why he was sleeping.

"Guys?" His voice was thick and slurred. "What happened?" Once his eyes cleared the fog, he saw the rest of the group, minus Kurt, Angie, Kitty and Shannon, was gattered around a small camping lamp.

"Alex?" Teddy crawled over to him. Her light eyes were ringed with red, like she'd been crying. "They drugged you. They said they didn't know if it would work."

"Who's they?" He tried to sit up, but his head pounded as his body attempted to get rid of the drugs in his system.

Teddy shook her head.

"They got Harley to attack us, she's in the next room." Alley leaned against a brick wall that looked wet and mould-ridden, her wrists and ankles were bound by long chains that jangled noisily when she moved.

He looked down at his own hands, they were the same. "Damn. We need to get out of here."

Rogue laughed bitterly, "You think we haven't tried?"

"This is screwed! Where the Hell are we?" He yelled.

"Do not worry, we will keep you safe." A voice called out. It was male, low and velvety. It actually made Alex feel as if he were safe. He shook himself out of it and yelled back, "The Hell, we're safe! Let us go! And where are our friends?"

"Ah, so many questions." The voice laughed. "We'll answer them in due time."

(YAY NEW CHAPTER! This one was actually pretty difficult to write. At least I'm getting into the action quickly! PS- I had my first Psychology class today! It was awesome! Anyways- Review plz! I need reviews to continue the story XD)}  
Mia belongs to Mew Phong  
Lira and the mysterious voice belongs to me))


	6. Update I thought you should know

I'm sorry for not updating. There will be one soon-ish. I HAVE AN EXCUSE!  
The 6.3 earthquake destroyed a lot of Christchurch, New Zealand (where I live) and although I have no power at my house (I'm at my grandmothers home) I'm getting a little bit done here between being shaken off my seat and worrying about my missing friends. It will be done within the next week or so.  
So, I'm so sorry about not having it done. :(  
Love and kisses- From Tayla. 3


	7. Chapter 5 Searching, Questioning

(I'm back! WOO! Internet! And more writing! Also, I've started a new story I may or may not post. It's a Yu-Gi-Oh story, because it's the bomb...REAL MEN PLAY CHILDRENS CARD GAMES! Tell me if you'd like to read it.)

*-xme-xme-xme-*

"Hello?" Aden heard a young woman's voice say.

"Uh, this is Xaviers School. How can I help you?" He asked quizzically.

It didn't sound like anyone official or a potential kidnapper.

"Is Professor Xavier there, please? I'm Mia Dardren-Grahm"

"No. He's... away at the moment." Aden thought quickly.

The girl sounded shocked. "Away? Is there any other supervisors there?"

"No."

"I'll be right there!" She hung up.

Aden looked at the dead phone. "Well, that was strange."

*-xme-xme-xme-*

"How's that?" Jean wrapped a bandage around Archies forearm.

"Better, thanks." He stood up and looked around. They were in a forest, somewhere near Bayville, and completely lost. "Where do you think everyone is? The jet went in all different directions."

"I'm not sure. But we should try to find everyone." She stood up.

They walked for what seemed like hours, but didn't find anyone or anything. The forest seemed to be getting thicker and wilder, which made Archie think they were heading farther in.

"Hello." They heard a voice nearby.

A teenage boy was sitting in a tree above them.

"Hi..." Jean waved up at him cautiously.

He jumped down and Archie saw that he had an almost animal-like grace.

"How are you?" He asked politely. "I'm Maleo, by the way."

Archie looked to Jean, who did seem to think anything was wrong with this kid. "We're..." She looked for a word. "fine, albeit, a little shaken. Have you seen any other people around here?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Archie kept walking, ignoring the annoying teenager. He didn't like this guy.

"Are you looking for Kale? And Scott?"

The two turned around. "Where are they?"

"Around." He leaned against a tree. "You'd better find them fast, though. Lira isn't known for being lenient against intruders. Second thought." His eyes turned fully black, and dark lightning erupted from around him. "Neither am I."

*-xme-xme-xme-*

Lira stood on her tiptoes to look inside the room. It was dirty looking, with 12 old-looking hospital beds. Only four of the bed were occupied, though, by the annoying mutants that could pop out of nowhere or walk through the walls as if they didn't need to be here. Good thing they were indefinitely sedated.

"Lira? Love, are you here?"

The small girl turned around. "I'm here."

Maleo smiled at her, and dropped the unconscious bodies of Jean and Archie.

Lira laughed. "Brilliant!"

"Why are you a child?" Maleo's eyes were questioning, but he took her into his arms anyway. She buried her face into his chest and sighed.

"The first twin didn't seem to trust me, even if I were child."

In his arms, she reverted to her original state. She grew only a few inches taller, but her face went from a cherub-like child's, to a beautiful young adults. Her lips found Maleo's, and he kissed back just as roughly and passionately as she did.

"You are looking better already." A velvet voice pierced the silence.

The lovers looked up to see their employer. He regarded them with a cruel gaze, it made Lira want to recoil, but she stood her ground.

"I'm feeling..." She chose her words carefully. "Not quite a hundred percent yet. I need more. Their power isn't enough."

The man stepped closer, which intensified the feeling of worthlessness in the cold room. "I have given you what you have asked for. Now give me what need."

"Not yet." It was getting hard to stand up to him. And she was the Queen of Darkness! "I need them all. They'll be mine to use soon enough." She smirked.

Maleo joined in her triumphant attitude. "Soon it'll be just you and me, love."

"Just you and me..."

(WOW! MYSTERY! I'm back and ready to kick ass! Wow. Originally, Maleo and Lira were suppose to be siblings, but I thought lovers would be better. I've got a plotline though. The story may end in the next few chapters, but I'm hoping not. XD I'm enjoying writing this more than I think I've ever enjoyed writing any other fanfics. Whoo!)


	8. Chapter 6 Dreaming of Horror

\(Once again, I'm so sorry this took so long. _ I really suck when it comes to deadlines and the like. Also, there may be some spelling mistakes because my C and R keys are sticking slightly. I'll try to proofread carefully. BY THE WAY! I'm curious to find out what couples people would like to see out of the OCs. It may or may not turn into anything, but I'm still curious XD It can be anyoneXanyone, straight or gay. I'm not picky My favourites are on a poll on my profile page, go clicky clicky)

*-xme-xme-xme-*

"Guys! Look who I found!" Corrie dragged a disgruntled looking Logan into the Professors office. She clung to his arm like a small child and refused to let go, no matter how hard Logan tried to shake her off.

"Let go of me, kid." He grumbled.

Aden walked over and attempted to detach Corrie from the man who looked like he was about to detach her arm from her shoulder. "Maybe you could help us find the Professor. We have no idea where he is."

"He's gone?"

There was a sudden laugh, and Logan nearly ripped the door off opening it. Before them stood a beautiful girl, around 18 years old with long, dark hair and Nicolette, the girl who came and went as she pleased. Normally she was in Manhattan going to dance school, but she dropped in from time to time.

"Nicolette?" Abby crossed the room to see her. "I didn't know you were coming."

The girl who they didn't know flicked her hand and Abby went flying across the room and slammed into a wall, knocking her out cold. She smiled at Nicolette. "This power is brilliant. She didn't know how to use it, but I do. What was her name again?"

"Jean. Jean Grey." Nicolette said in her pretty French accent.

Corries' grip on Logan loosened. He looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

She tried to shake herself awake, but she was falling asleep fast. "I don't know. I feel really sleepy." Then, she collapsed onto the ground.

The girl chuckled. "I'll be leaving you now, good luck dealing with what comes out of her head." Both girls disappeared.

*-xme-xme-xme-*

Lira transported herself and Nicolette back to the place where they held the mutants. Nicolette looked around and into one of the rooms. She saw some of the people she'd met and become friends with. She felt a twinge of guilt, but brushed it aside. She walked to the room where the girl she herself had captured, Harley, lay. She looked so innocent and sweet sleeping, besides the fact that her honey coloured hair was matted and her clothes consisted of only ripped and dirty items she'd probably stolen. In some ways, she wished she could help the girl become less feral, but it was too dangerous unless you had Teddy or the Professors powers.

"Now, lets see. What should this Corrie girl dream up?" She closed her eye and thought of the horrible monstrous things she could think of. She unlocked all of Corrie's buried memories of pain and fear and pushed it all into her dreams. After she knew her thoughts had influenced Corrie (her own powers enhanced by Teddy's), she went to a mirror. It shimmered, then the scene she'd left behind was projected into it.

"What the Hell is that?" The younger male yelled.

*-xme-xme-xme-*

A tiny little girl, probably only 3 years old stood beside Corrie's unconscious form. Her body was a deathly grey and she looked up at Logan cutely. "Dadda?" She held her hand for him to take.

He took a few steps backwards. "Where did she come from?"

"ADEN! LOGAN!" They heard a faint yell. Corrie materialised beside herself, barely visible and different somehow. If you looked close enough, you could see her hair was a little longer, and blonde, she was smaller and was younger by a couple years or so. "You need to wake me up! Or else I'm not sure what will happen!"

Logan began to run towards Corrie, but a small explosion stopped him in his path. He looked back at Aden briefly, who denied it was him, before being blown backwards as Abby had been.

The little girl walked up to Aden and raised her hand again. "Dadda?"

Aden started to back up, and bumped into something. An arm wrapped itself around his neck and squeezed the breath out of his throat. He was seeing black spots when a large paw came out of nowhere and attacked his attacker. He fell to the ground just as he saw a Freddy Krueger-type horror vanish into nothing. He saw Abby turn from a half-lion or other big cat back into herself. Only her hands had changed into paws and he saw a hint of a tail protruding from the back of her dress.

"Thanks." He got up and saw Logan fighting with a few monsters he recognised from horror movies and video games they'd played together. Things like the faceless nurses from Silent Hill and Nosferatu came to being and circled the teenagers while the little girl stood by Corrie and attacked anyone she thought might wake her.

Corrie was in the foetal position whimpering and crying in her sleep, frightened by the horrors in her mind and accidentally bringing them to reality.

"Coco!" Abby used the name Corrie hated the most and attempted to get close to her. The little girl pouted and a small explosion threw her back a few feet. "Aden, can't you explode her or something?"

He did, and she shimmered into non-existence.

"That was easy..." Abby said uneasily.

"Wake her up!" Logan shook her before any more evils could erupt.

There were still tears streaming down her face and she didn't seem to be able to wake up.

The door opened suddenly and Freya and Kaitlyn stood there.

"We heard a lot of noise, what happened?" Kaitlyn asked after she saw the teens and Logan sitting in the middle of the room.

"Everyone's been kidnapped or killed or something! We can't find anyone!" Abby explained.

*-xme-xme-xme-*

Mia's layover was long and boring, 5 hours to wait for her plane to take her from Arkansas to New York. She'd wasted about an hour eating dinner at the food court, and was now looking at art books in store. She heard the bump of a bag being dumped onto the ground ungracefully and looked over to see a pretty blonde teenage girl looking at the same art books she was. She poked at her eyes, obviously wearing cheap contact lenses that irritated her. They didn't acknowledge each other for a few minutes until Mia heard her swear softly.

"Are you okay?" She put the book down she was holding and went over to the girl.

She waved Mia off. "I'm fine. Just dropped a damn contact." She didn't look up at all.

"Do you have a spare pair?" She asked kindly, dropping her bags to search as well.

"Nope, just that one. Dammit."

Mia stopped looking after a while. "I think it's gone."

"Great. Just perfect, I'm going to have to go out looking like this." She mumbled to herself, still keeping her head down.

In a moment of randomness, Mia stuck out her hand to the younger girl. "I'm Mia. I'm heading to New York, where're you going?"

"Dicey, or DJ. I'm going to NY as well." She shook hands, looking up for the first time. Her eyes were the reason she was laying low. They were a pale purple, although she still had one blue contact in.

"The midnight flight?"

DJ nodded.

"Great, we can fly together."

The strange eyed girl smiled.

A little while later, Mia bought Dicey some dinner. It's not as though the girl was starving, but she had had enough money for her ticket and not much else.

"If you don't mind me asking," Mia lowered her voice so the other patrons wouldn't overhear. "are you a mutant?"

DJ's eyes widened. "Why? Do you have a problem with them?"

"No, no! Of course not! I am one myself. I can control ink."

"Wow, I've never met any other mutants. I'm going to this Xavier place I've heard about on the news. Hopefully they really are a school for mutants, or else I have no money to come back." She ended her sentence sadly, looking down at her coca-cola.

"Don't worry, they are. I'm heading there myself. My art professor's getting a little pissed because my work's been dripping off the canvas and paper." She giggled.

The two sat together until their flight, then headed off together.

(My goodness, that took forever to get out. Stupid writers block, exams, schooling and flus! Lol, anyway. I love you all! Thanks for reading. I own nothing except Corrie, Lira, Maleo and the mysterious contractor XD)

Dicey belongs to RawrMeans I Love U In Dinosaur.

I think that's it...


	9. Chapter 7 King and Queen

(72 REVIEWS? Wow! I'm really happy! Thank you so much to everyone reading this and sticking with me through it all! All the writers blocks and earthquakes, we still have all these amazing characters for me to write into the story of randomness. But noone has voted on my poll. If you don't vote, your opinion will not be heard!)  
(By the way, if anyone cares, I'm still sick, not so happy about that. But I do have holidays! So I should be writing 5 or more hours a day, mind you, I have other stories, but this is the number 1 on my list XD But, GAH! ((It's Rant tiiiiime!)) A person just told me that I'm taking my Psychology class because I think it's "cool" even though 1). I'm possibly the LEAST cool person at my school and 2). I don't want to be cool! I like being me! Oh well, rant over.)

*-xme-xme-xme-*

"Alex? Teddy? Please wake up." Alley shook their shoulders after she woke up again. They were asleep. Or worse.  
"Alley. I would like to meet you in person. Please step outside." The same voice that had haunted her drug-fueled sleep called her out, and she felt the urge to obey like she had the last time he had spoken. She wanted to stay in the relative safety of the cell, but she was too curious to not leave.  
The light blinded her for a second until her eyes adjusted. She followed a long hallway until she got to a massive wooden door straight out of the dark ages. It opened by itself and she walked in, shaking in her metaphorical boots.  
"Ah, Alley. So nice to finally meet you. I am King." A man, very tall and willowy, stepped out into the light of the office like room. Alley could not stop staring at him. He was perfect in everyway. Everything about him was light, from his long, pale blonde hair, which was tied behind him gracefully, to his white on white suit. His eyes were very radiant and grey, with no hint of evil in them, which Alley assumed there would be.  
"Why am I here?" She demanded curtly, sudden confidence overtaking her normal shyness around new people.  
King laughed. "Oh, if only you knew who I really was, you would be more respectful towards me."  
Alley snorted ungracefully. "Who the hell are you? The Queen of England?"  
"Oh no, no, no, my dear. I am much older and more powerful than your so-called Monarch." He walked towards her, reached to stroke her face, but it was as if an invisible wall blocked him from her. "You too, then?" He tutted and turned his back on her.  
"Me too? What are you on about?"  
"I am not able to touch you because you are innocent. I cannot touch innocence or pure souls."  
Alley was just staring at the strange man, unable to comprehend the utter bull coming out of his colourless lips. "You're shitting me, aren't you."  
King chuckled again. "Not at all, dear Alley. I just need you for your powers right now."  
"My powers...?" She began to ask another question, but he was already taking away her shifting powers, leaving her weak and tired. But before she closed her eyes, she saw his true self, and she screamed.

*-xme-xme-xme-*

Aden sat with Corrie as she slowly woke up while Kaitlyn, Freya, Abby and Logan started gearing up to find the missing mutants.  
"Aden?" She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Am I awake this time?"  
Aden nodded and helped her sit up. "Damn, I hate when this happens." She muttered sullenly. She got up to check herself in the mirror and started clawing at her hair. "Damn regrowth! I only dyed my hair last week!"  
Aden led her back to the couch to sit down. "Your hair's dark brown anyway, so it doesn't look that bad."  
She started itching her wrist, where mild eczema had started to grow out of control on her arms, usually when she became stressed or scared. The last few weeks hadn't been kind to any of the mutant teens, with exams and training and such.  
"I suppose. Hey, could you be a pal and grab me my moisturizer from my bedroom please?" She grinned at him, attempting to be as cute as possible.  
He nodded and got up to leave. "I'll be right back."  
"Thanks honey!" She was still scratching when he closed the door to the Professors office.

*-xme-xme-xme-*

"Hello?" DJ opened the door to Xavier mansion slowly, expecting there to be a voice, a person, or anything at all. It was eerily silent, except for a whisper of a voice somewhere in the darkened halls.  
"Well, this is strange." Mia knocked on the open door a little louder. Nothing happened except for the distant voices stopping.  
The walked in a little further, but Mia felt herself being drawn backwards and suddenly metal was at her throat.  
"Who are you?" A gruff voice said. Mia would know that voice anywhere.  
"Logan, put me down. It's Mia." She heard he put the claws away and turned to face him. "Long time no see."  
He barely smiled, well, he never smiles anyway, but he normally did a little when Mia turned up. "Who's the runt?"  
"Logan, this is DJ. DJ, Logan. She's a mutant. And apparently the rest of the students are playing hide 'n' seek?" She looked around hopefully.  
"Nope. Everyone's missing, and we've finally got a lockdown on Angie's locket, which Charles put a tracking device in because she was worried."  
"Turned out to be useful."  
"Yeah, now come on. We need everyone we can get. Kid, what do you do?" He pointed at DJ.  
She shurgged. "I can make force fields, disk things and stepping stones with my powers."  
He turned to walk towards the garage, expecting them to follow. "Let's go."

*-xme-xme-xme-*

Maleo walked into King's office as Alley hit the floor. He was back in his human form, thankfully for Maleo, or he might have curled up and the ground and cried.  
"Ah, Maleo." King's voice radiated calm displeasure at him entering. "Perfect timing. Take this girl and put her with the others."  
Maleo picked Alley up and was about to leave then Lira and Nicolette entered.  
"I didn't know this is what you were doing with the mutants!" Nicolette raged. "You're putting them into permanent comas because you're taking their powers! Why in the world would you of all beings need simple mutant powers?"  
King laughed bitterly. "When they left me to rot in Hell, they took all my power and my gifts. I was left with nothing until a poor little demon girl came along, sick and helpless, who wanted to help me take over Earth." He took Lira's hand and kissed it. She looked about as scared as a worm in the jaws of a bird. "My little Queen of Darkness. Has she ever told you who she really is?" Lira hissed as he started to transform her from a beautiful girl into a black shadow of a human, with black glowing holes for eyes, and rotting teeth as sharp as a sharks.  
Nicolette stepped back slightly. "You're really a demon?"  
"She's the Demon Queen, straight out of Hell. And I was her king, until she met that insolent lowly elemental demon." He gave Maleo a twisted grin.  
He quickly left the scene as Lira looked about ready to kill King and anyone standing close by.

(That probably made about as much sence as any episode of South Park. So... I hope you liked it! Seriously it's getting hard to write because I'm trying to draw it out for as long as possible without making it too boring. It's nor working, is it?)


	10. Chapter 8 True Power

(Okay... okay. This is the last chapter... *tries not to cry* It's been a great journey, and I want your opinions on what happens next. New X-M-E story? Same OC's? New ones? New fandom? A "reviewers choice" story? WHAT SHOULD I DO PEOPLES? Oh oh! Also- I'm thinking about doing requested oneshots, because as you know, I'm bad with updates.)

*-xme-xme-xme-*

The jet landed in the middle of a field. Not too far away was a darkened castle; old and crumbling with age. Ivy was growing wherever it could, crawling up the broken windows and clinging to the weather beaten stones.

"Are you sure they're here?" Mia looked up apprehensively at the ruined building. "It looks about ready to collapse."

Logan checked the consoles again. "Yup, looks like it pin pointed this location."

The mutants got out of the jet, geared up and ready for anything.

"Right, does anyone need to pee before we go in?" Kaitlyn turned back to the group.

Everyone gave her a look, and they began their walk to the castle.

Kallen's first sensation when he woke up was a tugging on his arm.

"Twin, wake up!" He heard his brother yelling at him. His vision came back quickly, and he saw his brother, ghostly and glowing slightly, along with a few other people he didn't know.

"I'm awake, sort of." He got up slowly, helped by one of the people standing by his bedside.

An older guy looked around, probably searching for danger, and said, "That's everyone, lets get going." He led the 20 or so people into the hallway and looked around again. "I don't think anyone's around."

"Wait, Logan! What about that other girl?" A red haired girl said, walking towards another door. A pathetic animal-like cry came from inside. The girl tried to work at the metal lock, but she couldn't open it. "Um, can anyone open this for me?"

Another of the girls took one look through the window and shuddered. "Why do we have to save her, Teddy? She tried to kill us!"

"Angie! That's not like you. We should help Harley. She was just confused and under the influence of the people who captured us."

The one called Angie sighed. "I suppose, but seriously! She tried to kill us!"

A tall blonde guy stepped forward and blasted the door with an energy that no one could see properly. The door squealed open and the form of a girl was seen inside. She growled at them and stood up, sniffing the air. Growling again, she took off at an amazing speed, running past them all and was gone in a second.

"That went well." The blonde guy remarked.

They began to try to find the exit again, but it seemed the walls moved and rearranged themselves to confuse everyone. Kallen and Kale stuck at the back of the group, hoping noone would see them.

Another red-haired girl turned around and joined them, "Hi. I'm Shannon. You're the new students, aren't you?"

The two nodded together.

"Well, I hope you'll like the mansion better than this place, it's quite dreary, don't you think?" Her Scottish accent was cute and made Kale smile a little.

They nodded once. "Does that guy even know where we're going?" Kallen pointed to the leading man.

"Logan?" She shrugged. "Probably not. But he likes to think he does."

Then, the lighting went out, and Kale felt Shannon jump a little by his side. There were a few screams, then a blinding light.

"You will not be able to escape. This is my domain now." the hauntingly brilliant voice of King rang out.

Shannon didn't know who this was, but a shiver of fear shook her to her core. It wasn't like her, yet this person was freaking her out before she even met him.

A second later, everyone was in a big, brightly lit room.

"Good evening." A man, King, emerged from the shadows.

"Where are we?" someone said. The man laughed.

"You are here, and I am going to dispose of you."

Logan snarled at him. "Like Hell, you will! Where's the professor?"

King didn't seem impressed by Logan. "He's over there." He pointed to a dark corner. The Professor sat, unconscious in his chair, with Lira standing over him, preventing anyone from coming close.

King turned back to the group. "I am going to separate you now." He waved his hand, and only Kallen and Kale remained.

"You two are the ones I am most interested in. You have done bad things in your life, have you not? Your parents are gone because of you..." He reached out to brush Kallens forehead, and found he could. "You will do nicely."

Both boys took a step back. "Nicely?"

King just gave a horrible, evil grin.

Kallen unleashed everything he had, he would not let his twin or himself be killed by this person. Black fire licked at the walls, and burning everything in it's path until it reached King, and froze in its tracks.

"Parlor tricks." He flicked his wrist, sending the fire straight back at the twins.

The dark heat engulfed them, but didn't burn. It dispersed when Kallen wished it to be gone, all all that was left was smoke. "We won't go down without a fight."

"I did not expect you to. But before you continue your little trick again," He snapped him fingers, calling in two more mutants. Archie and Jean materialized infront of them, chained and unconscious. "I will raise the stakes. If you try the fire again, I will kill them."

Kallen stumbled for a second. "What do you want?"

"I am willing to let you live, and keep your powers, if you kill all the mutants in this building." He said simply.

The two looked at each other. "Why on Earth would you want that?"

He shrugged. "I am bored, and I have nothing better to do with my unlimited time than to play with humans."

The doors splintered suddenly, and broke completely revealing a pissed-off looking Logan, along with a newly awoken Storm and the rest of the teenagers.

"How are you awake?" King's eyes widened slightly.

"I let them go. Forgive me, Lira." Maleo led the way into the room.

Lira looked away. "Why did you do that? We were going to rule this petty world."

"I found out that I don't like being told what to do. King, you can shove it up your ass. We're going to take you down."

As if the scene wasn't bizarre enough, King began to laugh hysterically. "You stupid demon! You think you can kill the devil? Think again!" He began to take on his true form. It was so frightening that some people screamed, some even began to cry. It was so horrific that even Maleo and Lira cowered before his might.

Maleo raised a hand, dark energy buzzed around it. "I think we can stop the complete regeneration if we all blast him at once."

Everyone who could attacked him at once. But he seemed not to care. "Petty humans. It will not work!"

"What do we do?" Someone screamed

"I don't know!" Maleo answered.

"We're going to die!"

But, before King could attack them all, he stopped. He froze, as if in time itself. But a black blood-like substance dripped to the ground.

"Lira!" Maleo yelled.

She had her arm through King's chest, right where his heart would be if he had one. "I'll be okay..." She smiled sweetly, genuinely, at him, before they both erupted in freezing flames.

"Is it over?" Logan asked.

Maleo nodded. "For now. There's no way to kill a demon, let alone the Devil, but he'll be cast away from this world for a short while. He will come back eventually. And so will Lira..." He ended sadly.

The rest of the group let out the breath they'd been holding.

"I think it's time we headed home." The Professor smiled, finally coming to.

*AFTERMATH*

Corrie took one last look around the mansion and ended up outside by the fountain; everything seemed back in place. Everyone was almost back to normal, though the memory of those days were forever imprinted onto them. But it was something that they all held in high regard, it showed the extent of their loyalty to each other, and the friendship they all shared. She smiled softly at the thought, this was going to be the start of a very close family of sorts.

She headed back into the house, but not before looking back at the fountain. She saw the man look up. He smiled at her, holding up his hand. She looked down at hers, an identical symbol was printed onto her palm than was on his. A black infinity symbol.

He lowered his perfect blonde head. He was still perfect in every way, except for the bloody patch on his white suit.

She continued her walk inside. She wasn't proud of what she was doing, but it was what she wanted.

A small, evil smile graced her features as she closed the door, shutting out the night.

(So- That's it. That's the horrific end! Oh my gods, this was an awesome ride, and now it's over. Final thoughts? Odd ending, right, totally not what I was imagining! Okay! Well, thank you so much to everyone who reads/subs/reviews ect. I really appresiate it! Anyways, that's all from me for now!)  
(~Dreams)


End file.
